Cahill Idol
by HopelessAddictToWriting
Summary: Yes you read that correctly. Amy, Sinead, Natalie, and Reagan sing in front of about a million other Cahills and they are actually great. And the voting has begun, go on my profile and vote for who you want to win Cahill Idol!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all of my amazing readers! I just wanted to explain how this little story is going to work, this is going to be like American Idol Cahill style. After each chapter I want you to go onto my profile page and vote for who you want to win. For this chapter I'm going to use Taylor Swift songs. I'll tell you who sung what song and then you can go listen to it and imagine the character singing it. Every contestant can sing so it's up to my wonderful readers to decide who wins! This is Cahill Idol!**

_Amy's POV_

"I have to do what?" I screamed at Nellie as she told me what Dan had done.

"You have to sing on Cahill Idol for all the Cahills. I want to kill Dan too but you might want to decide on what you're going to sing." Then Nellie put her earphones back in and went into the kitchen.

I have to sing in front of people. All of the Cahills who can afford to go. Daniel Arthur Cahill is so dead.

_Natalie's POV_

"I have to sing in front of Cahills? And other Lucians?" I asked Ian as he told me what that peasant Daniel had done.

"Yes, you, Amy, Sinead, and Reagan have to sing in front of other people. But don't worry Fiske told me that I will be doing the outfits, so I'll make sure you win."

Of you'll make sure that peasant Amy wins, I thought. I wonder which dart I will use on Dan when I see him at the contest?

_Sinead's POV_

"I have to SING in front of other Cahills because Dan posted it on the internet?"

"Yep. He even called it Cahill Idol." Said Ned as he showed me the advertisement on the Cahill's secret archives.

"At least Amy, Natalie, and Reagan have to do it as well, it could be just you." Stated Ted.

"Thanks for that Ted. So not only do I have to sing in front of CAHILLS, I have to compete with other CAHILLS."

"Yep, and you have to do it tomorrow." Said Ned as he got up with Ted and headed down to the lab to start designing the lights and sound effects.

"TOMORROW?"

_Reagan's POV_

"Ha ha very funny Ham." I said.

"I'm not joking come see for yourself," he said as he turned the computer screen toward me. I almost barfed. I have to sing in front of people, but they aren't just any people they're Cahills. Well at least Amy, Sinead, and Natalie have to do it as well.

"I am going to kill Daniel Cahill."

And I wasn't joking.

**What did you think? Please give me any song suggestions for the next chapter! Especially for Amy and Sinead. My mind is a complete blank for what they will be singing. Remember all songs in the next chapter have to be by Taylor Swift. The voting will begin in the next chapter! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Amy's POV_

We had arrived at Madrigal Island only ten minutes earlier and Dan and I were already preparing for the show. I walked onto the giant stage and gasped. The stage was at least 30 feet high and had an isle for you to walk down. And it even had a judge's table with the two judge's names written in golden lettering. I walked down to the judges table to see who would be judging us and sucked in my breath. Nellie and Jonah? Why didn't they tell me!

"Dan! Guess who's judging? Nellie and Jonah!" I screamed over my shoulder as I headed for the little door on the side of the stage. When I opened it, there was the little dweeb smiling like he did something that I would try to kill him for.

"I know they're judging, I hired them." Then Sinead, Natalie and Reagan showed up and Dan sprinted away before they could try to kill him.

"Amy! Can you believe this? We have to sing in front of people!" said Sinead as she ran up to me.

"I know! That dweeb of a brother of mine is going to suffer!"

"Where is Daniel? I want to test out one of my newest poisons." Said Natalie as she and Reagan walked over.

"Yeah, where is he? I need to practice my punches." Said Reagan as she demenstraighted.

"He went that way," I said as I pointed to the door that Dan had gone through.

After Natalie and Reagan had run off to murder my brother, I told Sinead about the judges.

"You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head. After about ten seconds in awkward silence, guess who came toward me. Ian Kabra.

"Hello love."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever love. Did Daniel tell you that I'll be helping you with your attire?"

"No."

"Oh, well now you know. Have you decided on your song yet?"

"No."

"Well you might want to, because the show starts in 6 hours."

"6 What?"

_Sinead's POV_

I thought I was going to faint. 6 hours to get ready, get dressed, find a way to hide my scars, choose a song, rehearse it, and sing it in front of Cahills. You've got to be kidding me.

"I'm not kidding you."

Guess I said that out loud, oops. "What are we going to do first?"

"Song selection. Then makeup and hair, then clothes and then we rehearse."

"Looks before practice? Makes perfect sense."

"Thought you would agree. Let's get started."

After we chose our songs and Natalie and Reagan joined us, we went with Ian and did our make-up. I just tuned out the entire time he talked about foundations and eye shadow. Then he showed us the dresses we would be wearing. I have to hand it to him, he knows how to pick clothes. Amy got a knee length Jade green dress that only had one shoulder strap, Natalie got a knee length strapless Purple dress that scrunched up around the torso, Reagan got a spaghetti strapped knee length Dark blue dress that was covered in glitter, and I got an ankle length strapless light blue dress that flowed around my hips down. We all looked beautiful.

Amy and Natalie were twirling around in front of the mirrors and Reagan was looking down at her dress in disgust. I just stood there looking at myself, when I realized that my scars stood out, big time. I ran over to Ian as fast as a girl in an ankle length dress can run and asked him if there was any way I could cover up my scars.

"Of course there is! A couple layers of foundation should do the trick, and they say you Ekatrinas are geniuses."

I ran off and looked at Amy and my jaw dropped.

"Amy, you look amazing!" She turned around and her jaw dropped as well.

"Sinead, you look even better!" I blushed.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I do…" Then I was interrupted by Ian.

"Girls! Time to decide on your hair! You all look barbaric!"

Great, just great. And Ian might want to watch his back, because this barbarian knows how to use a stunner.

_Reagan's POV_

As if making me wear a dress wasn't bad enough, now Ian's going to do my hair. He made us all follow him into this room that looked exactly like a salon. After we had sat down, he ran out of the room and two minutes later returned with some hair spray and stuff like that. He started with Amy and straightened her hair to the point where the ends looked pointy. Natalie curled her hair and put so much hair spray in it that I almost gagged from the smell. Ian put Sinead's hair in a messy bun and let her curls hang in her face. Then he brushed my hair out and nearly ripped the skin off my skull. Who knew that not brushing your hair for five months had its consequences? Then he curled it with the curling iron, and put some kind of spray in it. Luckily he didn't put as much as Natalie, so I was only mildly poisoned. Then I stood up and walked in front of the large mirror, and I was shocked. I looked beautiful, and that's coming from a Holt. My hair was in beautiful golden curls and the color of my dress matched my eyes. I twirled around in it and then I saw Ian coming toward me with a box of what looked like "_gulp_" high heels.

"Here put these on and spin for me," he handed me a pair of dark blue high heels.

After I had managed to stand up in the things, I tried to spin, and fell face first in the carpet. I quickly scrambled to my feet and tried spinning a little slower instead, this time I made a full circle. Ian nodded in approval and headed over to Sinead. Then I decided to try walking in these heels and nearly landed right on Amy.

When I finally manage to walk across the room I notice that Ian is putting some kind of cream on Sinead's arms. I watch as the scars disappear on her arms. I still felt guilty about the explosion. After we all were ready Nellie came running in.

"You girls only have 3 hours be… Whoa. You girls look awesome!" She stood there for about twenty seconds just staring at us before she finally rushed us into the practice room. Well she rushed us as fast as she could with us wearing the annoying high heels and all. When we arrived in the practice room my eyes went as wide as saucers. This place was like a recording studio! Nellie made me sing first, and the entire time I thought I was going to faint. When I finished I was showered in praise.

"Oh my goodness Reagan! That was so good!"

"You never told us you could sing like that!"

"That was okay for a peasant," was Natalie's response.

_Natalie's POV_

Wow, the peasant can sing, but I won't give her the pleasure of knowing that though. Next was that American Amy. The girl Ian was smitten with. When she started to sing my jaw dropped. She was great, even I might not have a chance of beating that. When she finished Sinead looked awestruck and so did Nellie. Even Reagan looked impressed.

"Oh my gosh Amy! You never told me you could sing like that!" said Sinead as she and Nellie swarmed Amy.

After they calmed down it was Sinead's turn. She was resisting but Nellie finally convinced her. Okay now I thought the surprises were over but oh no, now even the genius could sing. Well. So now I have three great singers to go against. After Sinead came out Amy went crazy and I went in. I thought my voice was okay, but nothing compared to the other's. Nellie gave me the thumbs up and I began to sing. The words came easily to me because I had sung them for four hours straight at home. After I finished the girls were all gaping at me in amazement. I walked out and started to blush when Nellie started laughing.

"I can't wait for this competition to begin, you all can sing, you're all beautiful, and you all just downright rock!"

Then some guy with an earpiece on ran in. "Show time people!"

_Amy's POV_

I listened to Jonah make all the announcements and when he announced my name I reluctantly came out from the side of the stage. There were so many people that I almost froze right there. They were all looking at me expectantly and I was trying not to blush. I also prayed that I wouldn't stutter and my voice wouldn't crack while I sang. Then Jonah walked down to the judges table, sat down, and nodded my way.

"You can start yo."

The music started and I began to sing. And my voice didn't crack.

**Amy sings White Horse by Taylor Swift.**

_Sinead's POV_

Amy sounded so good that I wanted to rush out on stage and congratulate her, but I resisted that urge. I looked at my arms to make sure the scars are still well concealed. Good, they are.

"Are you sure that this stuff will last through the performance?" I asked Ian.

"Yes," He said simply. "Now it's your turn."

Then I heard Jonah announce me and I walked onto the stage. Amy was already backstage so everyone's eyes were on me. I smiled confidently, this might actually be fun.

"You can start yo."

The music began and I started to sing. And I almost forgot there were other people watching.

**Sinead sings Breathe by Taylor Swift.**

_Reagan's POV_

I listened to the Amy and Sinead sing and wanted to throw up. They sounded so good, what if I sounded terrible or made a huge mistake? I'm a Holt and we don't lose. Then Jonah announced me and I walked onto the stage. I focused all my thoughts on not falling in my high heels. Oh how I hate these shoes. Once I reached the front of the stage, Jonah told me to begin.

I sang the entire song without falling in my high heels so I'd say I did a good job.

**Reagan san Crazier by Taylor Swift.**

_Natalie's POV_

I watched all the other's performances and started to sweat witch isn't Kabra like. Mum taught us… I'm not going to think about Mum. I'm never going to think about her again. Then Jonah called me onto the stage and all my nervousness disappeared. I was used to crowds and I actually enjoyed them.

"You can start yo."

Doesn't he saw that to everyone? Who cares. I started to sing and almost forgot about the fact that I'm on stage.

**Natalie sings Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas! I'm sorry if I didn't use your idea but there were so many ideas it was hard to choose! The next round will be Taylor Swift again so give me a song suggestion for who you want to win! Please vote!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Starlinglover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Amy's POV_

When Natalie finished singing, the crowd went wild and the voting began. The crowd had twenty minutes to vote and who ever got the least votes was eliminated. Natalie walked over and sat down with us and we waited. After about ten minutes Dan came in.

"Amy! I saw you on stage, you were so terrible I thought I'd throw up!" He says all of this with a smile that makes me want to throw my high heels at him. When he saw my expression he ran out of the room. I watched as Reagan Holt took of her high heels and threw them at the wall. Natalie was appalled, but she didn't say anything. Sinead was messing with one of her curls and I just played with the hem of my dress. Then Nellie came back stage.

"Hey, kiddos. You guys ready?" We all nodded yes, got up, and stood behind the curtain. First Jonah called my name and I walk out onto the stage and put on my biggest smile and waved at the crowd. Then he called up Sinead, Reagan, and Natalie and the moment of truth came.

"And the person leaving Cahill Idol is…" He opened up an envelope. "Natalie Kabra!" I watched Natalie blush a bit and then she just walked off the stage. She smiled and waved the entire time though. I felt sorry for her but just as I was about to go after her, Jonah asked me a question.

"So Amy, are ready for your next song?"

"Yeah," I lie. Wait why would I need to be ready now? "Why?"

"Because in three hours folks we're going to see another performance from you guys for Cahill Idol! Because in this game it's all about being prepared. Peace!" then the curtain goes down and we all swarm Jonah.

"Three what?"

"Another performance tonight, do you WANT to die young?"

"I'm gonna pound you into a Janus pattie!"

"Jonah, are you NUTS?"

At this point he ran away and I heard a door slam somewhere. Great, now where's Ian?

_Sinead's POV_

I watched Jonah disappear down a hall way. I still can't believe there's another performance, tonight! How am I supposed to get ready in time? Well I could sing a song I know well…

Then Ian returns and shoves us into the room of dread that I never wanted to come back to.

The Salon.

Now that our hair was ready and we had gotten new _"ugh"_ high heels, we were going to fetch the dresses Ian had shipped from England. Once we reached the new changing rooms, we realized that they each had our names on them which meant that we probably going to be here a while. I walked into my new changing room and gasped. It was amazing, everything was yellow. The couch, the carpet, the walls, the ceiling, the table, and even the bowl of yellow gumdrops. Then I noticed the door on the other side of the room and opened it to reveal my new dress. It was a knee length green dress and had no straps, just like my other one. I felt the fabric and realized it was silk, I quickly shut the door and slipped it on. After I had zipped it up, I wobbled out of the changing room and looked into the huge mirror on the left wall.

I looked beautiful. My long red curls went perfectly with the dress and the dress matched my eyes. Now all I had to do was practice my song.

_Reagan's POV_

I came out of my dressing room wearing my new dress. It was blue and went all the way to my ankles, luckily it had straps though. It went perfectly with my hair, which Ian combed out and sprayed with some anti-frizz stuff or something like that. Then Amy came out and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a white silk gown that was the same design as mine. She had white high heels on and her hair was in long curls. She looked like a princess, and that's coming from a Holt. Then Sinead stepped out and she looked just as pretty. Then Nellie dragged us into the recording studio without a word and handed us each a piece of sheet music. Amy and Sinead sighed with relief, which probably meant they knew the song. I looked down at my song and then read it again, yep just what I thought. Luckily and sadly I knew the song, but the sad thing was it was because this was one of the songs my siblings used when they locked me in the closet. Then we each practiced it until I could sing it backwards, and believe me I tried but Nellie looked at my funny so I stopped after only two lines. Then that annoying guy showed up again and we got ready to go on stage.

_Amy's POV_

I looked down at my dress and flattened the imaginary wrinkles, just to calm my nerves. I had already sung in front of people once tonight, but the little dweeb scheduled for me to sing twice in one night. How I want to hurt that little… but those aren't Madrigal thoughts. Then Jonah called me up and I began to sing.

**Amy sings Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

_Sinead's POV_

I peeked through the curtains and saw Ned and Ted in the front row. At least if I failed someone would clap… I hope. Then I saw Dan in the front row as well with that smile that meant you might want to check your bed before getting into it. Then Jonah called me up and I sung the whole song without any mistakes.

**Sinead sing's I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift.**

_Reagan's POV_

I mentally recited my song four times before I dared to look out into the crowd. Then I saw the person I wanted to pommel more than anyone right now, Dan Cahill. He had that stupid smile on his face that you wanted to smack off. Before I could think of any good ways to get revenge Jonah called me up. Luckily I managed to sing the entire song without throwing the microphone at Dan face.

**Reagan sings Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

**Hello to all my amazing readers! So how did you like the chapter? I've been working on it for weeks! Oh and here is why I choose those certain songs… Amy, and you know who. Sinead's song struck me as a Hamead song. I mean **_**You drive me crazy half the time**_** is like the perfect line for those two. And Reagan's song even though I do NOT support this pairing, is so Deagan. Another random line **_**Get me with those green eyes babe**_** just sounded Deagan to me. So I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate all the people who voted and encouraged me to write this story. And this next round has no limits for the songs you can recommend, except for two. The song can't any mentions of s-x, and can't have any foul language. I can't wait to see the amazing songs that you guys give me! Please vote!**

**Thanks!**

**Starlinglover**

**P.S. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I will update way faster next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sue me. I couldn't think of any songs that really fit the characters, and that's my only excuse besides the fact that I watched every episode of Avatar in five days. All 52 of them. Plus all twelve of the episodes of Legend of Korra. And here is my disclaimer:**

**I don't own The 39 Clues.**

**But I do own Cherry flavored black gumdrops, Blueberry flavored yellow gumdrops, and Chocolate flavored blue gumdrops. You're curious now, aren't you?**

**Chapter 4**

Amy's POV

I thought the applause after Natalie's performance last time was huge, then I heard the applause after Reagan's performance. I had to admit, I had no clue she could sing that well. Then we all went backstage again and went back to our dressing rooms. We already knew about the voting and stuff, so now we had twenty minutes before we had to be back on stage. I looked around my dressing room and instantly felt a little depressed, so I tried to focus on something else. I wonder what flavor the gumdrops are. Licorice? I finally tasted one and realized that it was cherry flavored. Weird, but they are my favorite. After walking around my dressing room I finally saw the mini refrigerator hidden under the side table. I quickly pulled out a water bottle and gulped it in a matter of seconds. Then one of stage men knocked on the door and told me I had ten minutes until I had to go back on stage. I went into the bathroom, touched up my makeup a bit, and went off to Sinead's. I knocked on the door and she gave me permission to come in. They are called "dressing rooms" after all.

"Hey," she says as she hops up from the couch. I look around and am instantly jealous of how bright and cheery her room is, while mine reminds me of death and despair.

"Your room rocks," I say.

"Thanks, what does your room look like?"

"The home for the dead. It's exactly like yours except everything's black, even the Cherry flavored black gumdrops."

"Cherry flavored black gumdrops?"

"Yep, what flavor are yours?"

She popped one in her mouth. "Blueberry?"

"Let me guess, your favorite?"

"Yeah, so mine are Blueberry flavored yellow gumdrops and yours are Cherry flavored black gumdrops?" Then we started to laugh. After we had calmed down a bit, I started to wnder what flavor Reagan's were. Vanilla… Lemon…. Strawberry….Then one of the stage hands ran in and took us back stage. We had exactly two minutes before we had to go back on stage, and my palms were sweating like crazy. Then Jonah called us on and I put on my brightest smile. Luckily before I came into the light I realized I had a chunk of gumdrop inbetween my front teeth, that would have been embarrassing…

"So are you guys ready to find out who is going home?" He shouts to the crowd as they clap and cheer.

"And the one going home is… Amy Cahill!" My smile dims. I lost? I'm going home? Then I notice that Sinead and Reagan are giving me looks as if to ask, are you okay? I quickly brighten my expression and give them each a hug before going off stage. I'm happy for them, and I'm glad that one of them will get the spot light. But I also know that I'm going to want popcorn, because a Starling and Holt on the same stage? This will be fun.

_Sinead's POV_

I can't believe Amy's gone! Now it's just me and Reagan, a Tomas VS an Ekaterina. Then Jonah asked us the classic "so how does it feel to be the final two" and we gave the classic answers. Then he asked a question that really got our attention.

"So how do you guys feel about the duet?"

"The what?" I ask unsure that I heard him correctly.

"The duet that you and Reagan will be preforming tomorrow," states Jonah. The crowd goes wild. "See ya tomorrow folks. This is Cahill Idol!"

As soon as Reagan and I were backstage, we start to give Jonah an earful. Then some of his security guards came up and took us to our dressing room. After several minutes, I opened the door and saw the coast was clear. I ran off to Reagan's room, well as fast as I could run in these barbaric high heels. Then I bumped right into Reagan.

As soon as we gain some sort of sense, we both sit up and I realize that Reagan has a handful of blue gumdrops. "What are you doing with those?"

"Bringing them to show you. Did you know that these are chocolate flavored?"

"Chocolate flavored?!"

"Yeah, weird right?"

"Well mine are Blueberry flavored and they're yellow. Oh and Amy's are Cherry flavored and black."

"That's just plain weird."

"We're Cahills, remember? Weird is normal." Then we start cracking up. I think it was the first time Reagan and I laughed together and not at each other. Then two women walked into the room. They both had long blond hair that was in perfect curls. They had short hot pink dresses on and their high heels had to be at least eight inches high. Their faces gave away the fact that they were identical twins.

"My name is Lily, and this is my sister Rose," she motioned to her sister "and we are going to get you girls ready for your performances tomorrow."

Reagan and I both sighed in relief. We have a whole night to practice our songs instead of a couple of hours! Plus I can actually get some sleep. Lily and Rose walk away and I head off to my dressing room to see if my old clothes are still there. As soon as I shut the door I take off my heels, resist the urge to hurl them at the wall, and put them down next to the couch. I rub my sore feet and examine the blisters on my heels. They're going to hurt in the morning. I scan the room and to my relief see a pair of jeans and a pale yellow sweater sitting on top of the changing room door. I quickly peel off what I was previously wearing and hop into the sweater and jeans. The sweater is super comfortable and soft and the jeans fit perfectly. Then I notice that a packet has been slipped under the door and has _Songs_ scrawled in sloppy sharpie on it.

I open the envelope, dump the contents out on the couch, and practice my music.

At around twelve sleep and soft yellow material over ruled me and I fell asleep.

_Reagan's POV_

When I woke up the next morning, one of what I had decided to call the "Diva Doubles" was standing right over me. Trust me; it's a little freaky to wake up to some model with neon pink makeup.

"Good, you're up. Now we're going to get you ready." As soon as she said those words, a lump rose in my throat. What kind of torture was I going to have to endure now? She grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the salon place Ian had taken us yesterday. The scent of Hair Spray was as strong as ever, someone really should use that stuff for knock out bombs. Once Diva Double One sits me down in one of the fancy chairs she spins me around and keeps eyeing my sweater with discust. Well, it just happened to have been there when I needed something to wear. Plus, I liked it. It was a made off some kind of really soft yarn and it was super light. Then Diva Double One pulled out one of the smallest combs ever and starts to go through my hair yanking half of it out in the process. Once she combed through my hair, she started to go through three racks of blue dresses. All of them looked like they belonged on a runway.

"Where did these come from? They weren't here yesterday." I asked I touched one of the silk floor length gowns. It was similar to the one I had on the day before. Then Diva Double One or as I just thought of DDO, picked out three perfect dresses. A glitter covered silver dress that was knee length and had only one strap, a strapless dark blue dress that was knee length and covered in glitter, and a really light blue dress that had no straps and went a little past my knees. I'm so going to rock that stage. DDO curled my hair, passed me a pair of glittery silver heels, and helped me into the silver dress. I looked in the mirror and almost shrieked, I looked amazing.

_Sinead's POV_

I fingered my glittery golden dress and looked down at my heels. I had just seen Reagan and we matched perfectly, except she was silver and I was golden. Then Jonah called us on and we sung the entire song without messing up or singing the other's parts. Duets aren't as hard as I thought.

**Sinead and Reagan sing Chemicals React by Aly & AJ.**

I watched the way the light reflected on my dress as I got ready to head out on stage. I was wearing the dark blue glittery dress, and I loved it. DDO had put my hair in a messy bun and put dark eye shadow on to make me look intimidating. Then I walked out on the stage in my dark blue glittery heels and sang better than I had in the entire contest.

**Reagan sings Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift.**

I twirled in front of the mirror in my dark green glitter covered dress. It was somewhere inbetween ankle and knee length, and had straps. It was beautiful and looked great with my new heels. They matched my dress perfectly and really brought out my eyes. Well, that's what one of the "Matching Models" said. Then it was my turn to head on stage.

**Sinead sings Eyes Open by Taylor Swift.**

I slipped into my final dress and didn't even bother to worry, I was so going to win this. After all, us Holts are number one.

**Reagan sings Play On by Carrie Underwood.**

I peeled off my previous dress and hopped into the final one. It was a pastel green and was knee length with straps. It was beautiful and made me look amazing. I was going to win this, who says us Starlings are losers?

**Sinead sings Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Hi everyone! So this was the second to last chapter of this story. In the next chapter I will announce who won Cahill Idol! Thanks for reviewing and please vote! OH and thanks to Ehappy, vaknucklefion, everyone who said to do Eyes open, and Guest for giving me the songs, without you guys this chapter wouldn't be here! **

**Thanks again!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**

**P.S. Going on vacation for a week starting tomorrow, should update as soon as I get back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I hope this counts as a quick update. This is the final chapter of this story, and I really want to thank all of my reviewers. Without them, I probably wouldn't have finished chapter 2. Thanks and hope this chapter meets your standards!**

**Seriously, I don't own the 39 clues! If I did… The Starlings defiantly would have been mentioned WAY more.**

**Chapter 5**

_Sinead's POV_

After I finished my final song, some more stage hands came and showed me to a little, well-furnished room. The walls were a blush pink and so was the carpet, there were two soft, plush couches, and there was a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. It looked like a princess's lounge. I sat down next on one of the couches and almost sunk all the way in, there's such a thing as too soft. I was trying to figure out if the pink walls were wallpaper or paint, when Reagan was shoved in, literally.

"You can't keep me in here!" she screamed as she banged on the door and started threatening lives. "Let me out or I smash you skull!" spoken like a true Holt. "Open this door or you'll wish you did! I'm so going to kill whoevers outside of this door!" Yep, she's mad.

"Come on, they're not going to let us out." I say as I motion for her to sit down on the couch opposite from me. She looks at the couch, then at the door, sighs, and reluctantly sits down next to me. We just stare at the ground awkwardly, until I decide to break the silence.

"So, can you believe this whole thing started with Dan posting a faulty advertisement on the internet?"

"No, two days ago I was happily running. Now I'm dressing up in fancy clothes and singing in front of thousands of Cahills." We both smile.

"I have an idea to pass the time, why don't we thing of painful ways to kill Dan as revenge for making us do this?"

"Now you're talking my game," says Reagan as an evil smile spreads across her face.

"Well a closet and blasting loud Justin Bieber is always an option…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Reagan's POV_

I looked out at the crowd with a huge smile, and this time it was actually real. Sinead and I just had to stand in the stage for the last five minutes. Since we're Cahills, and well, we won the Clue Hunt, they don't need our backstories they just need us to stand here. Which is really annoying, I'm sweating like crazy. I notice Sinead's trying to hide it, but her arm is twitching. I guess it could be worst, instead of sweating I could be twitching which the crowd would defiantly notice. Then Jonah finally stops rambling and Nellie comes on stage for the first time.

"Sup Cahills! Are you ready to find out who won Cahill Idol?" She pulls out a silver envelope and pushes some of her pink and black hair out of her eyes. I'm nervously twitching and can't help but quit breathing as she pulls out the piece of paper. "And the winner is… Sinead Starling!" I look over at Sinead as she tries to process what just happened. I shake her hand and walk off the stage. I try to think positively, singing isn't my gig anyway. Then I see Dan walking down the hall with his back turned to me, perfect time for me to shove him in a closet with Justin Bieber as revenge.

_Sinead's POV_

I can't believe I won. But now I have to sing another song and this time I get no practice. I watch as the crowd goes crazy when I walk off stage. This time the freaky twins both slip me into another golden dress, but this one is ankle length and sequence free. It also has no straps and I have to slip my feet into the highest high heels yet. Then they put golden high lights in my hair and rush me back on stage. I only had time to glimpse in the mirror and all I saw was the way the highlights almost glowed in my red hair. Then I started my song and only had one thought running through my mind the entire time.

I won Cahill Idol.

**Sinead sings You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.**

**Well, that was the end. Sorry it was so short! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story! Oh as for the song choice, a lot of reviewers said to use this song so I thought I'd finally use it. As for the voting, the votes come from reviews and votes on the poll. The score for the final round was 11 to 10, so it was really, really close. Oh and just so everyone knows, I'm almost finished with the first chapter of one of my new stories, The Seven go to Great Wolf Lodge. It's about the seven of the prophecy Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank and what would happen if you sent them to Great Wolf Lodge. I also have almost finished the next chapter of High School, Bullies, Nightmare!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**


End file.
